Kingfish: The Chase For Makorov
by greendayboy1
Summary: Ever wondered what happened between Modern Warfare 1 and 2? well here's my idea on what happened...
1. The New War

**Kingfish**

**A Call of Duty fanfic**

_i do not own call of duty, please leave a review of your opinions :) this is my first story on this site, so it may not be the best. Send me your recommendations and ideas if you have any :) ENJOY!_

Chapter one: The New War

Five shots. That's all it took to take him down. Price was the last thing I saw before I blacked out. The pain I felt was the worst ever. I hope everyone made it out okay.

_*three days later in a medical clinic in Hamburg*_

"You okay there, sarge?" A husky voiced man stood next to my bed.

"Bloody Hell, where's Price?" I manage to mumble.

"Price in M.I.A. at this time, we lost track of him when the Ultranationalists invaded the bridge."

_Ugh, the bridge, so many bodies lay there.. _I thought about the image on the bridge._ Griggs, Gaz, Patson… Zakaev. That bastard can finally burn in hell._

"Who areyou?" I sit up and rub my head, still sore and raw from the exploding gas tank.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know on the chopper, let's go." He left the room waving me on.

I pick up my uniform, change into it, and follow him onto the hospital roof where two American soldiers guard the pavelow. I follow him on.

_This could turn out to be either great, or completely terrible._

**A/N: Remember this is my first story on here, so leave your ideas. Chapter two will be posted soon!**


	2. What's In It For Me?

Chapter 2: What's In It For Me?

_**Here's chapter 2 of Kingfish, it's a lot longer than the first chapter. I do not own Call of Duty or any of the characters associated with it. Enjoy, and as always, leave reviews!**_

"Lieutenant General Shepard, commander of the U.S. Army Task Force 141. You were a part of the British S.A.S., is that correct?"

I nod my head slightly, trying hard to keep the bandages on. "That is correct, sir." I look out the window of the helicopter. "What do you need me for?"

"Our informant has found some intel on a possible Russian terrorist, but we don't have a name on him yet."

"Where does it say he's at?" I pat and slick down my mohawk, thinking about what Shepard has said.

"Moscow, we're thinking his target could be the airport there, we just don't have a date yet."

I chuckle and look out at the cities below. "So you want me in this special op, what's in it for me?"

"All we need you to do is stake out, observe, report, and get as much intel as possible. Get that done, and I could see you as Captain of the 141."

"Well, it sounds like you have a deal." I shake his hand, but notice a bit of disguise in his expression, but ignore it.

We touch down a few hours later. When I stepped out, it looked like some

Area 51 business. High security everywhere, it felt like everybody was watching me continuously.

When we stepped into the main building, it was all work. When I looked around, it was rows of hundreds of computers, radars, the whole nine yards. It looked like I was back at MI6.

"So what do you think?" The General pulled out two cigars, but I didn't accept it.

"I think this is business." Shepard chuckled for a few seconds before leading me to a small conference room at the end of a long corridor, where two soldiers sat waiting.

When we walked in, they snapped to attention and saluted their officer.

"At ease. Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to the newest member of the 141. Sergeant John MacTavish. He was a part of the British S.A.S. MacTavish, this is Corporal Gary Sanderson, or "Roach" and Ghost."

I moved to greet them and shake their hands, but Ghost didn't move. He just looked at me. He had on a balaclava with a skull printed on it and a pair of Oakley Shades. We all took our seats.

"Gentlemen, you know why you're here. We have some possible intel on a possible rising leader of the Russian Ultranationalists. We have their HQ outside Moscow where we think they're stationed at."

Shepard pulled down a map of a small town in Russia.

"We believe their headquarters are here." Shepard pointed to a building on the outside of the town.

"You guys will be staking out here, on the third floor. There is a small utility room large enough to fit you and the equipment." He pointed to a corner of the building adjacent to the first building.

"There is another man I'm adding to the mission. He is from the delta squad in Bennett Field, New York."

_***knock knock knock* **_

"Well, speak of the Devil."

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am in the midst of writing chapter three, so that will be up soon. Leave your reviews on recommendations for chapter three! **_


End file.
